Well, When Life Gives You Trelawny
by NerdyBookWorm23
Summary: Arthur and Trelawny start a secret relationship. How will they keep it secret? And how will they realize they can't live without each other?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur couldn't help but stare in shock as Josiah Trelawny approached him, accompanied by Dutch.

"Making new friends again I see, Arthur." Trelawny fixed his steel blue eyes on Arthur.

Arthur leaned on the General Stores wall for support, body aching from his fight with that huge feller Tommy. Mud seeping into his clothes and causing him to shiver.

"Josiah Trelawny. I thought you'd gone to New York?" Arthur questioned. From his last 'encounter' with Trelawny the man had stated that Arthur wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

"And miss all your glamour… Dear boy, you must be joking?" Trelawny said, flashing Arthur his dazzling smile.

Trelawny greeted Charles, Javier, and Bill as they walked up. While Dutch and Trelawny spoke Arthur finally sat down and started working his jaw out from where he took an especially powerful punch.

Trelawny's eyes met his for a moment and Arthur noticed the concern hidden in them, but Trelawny quickly turned from him with a smile and followed Javier as Dutch had told him.

"Arthur, get yourself washed up son." Dutch stated, putting his hands on his hips and turning a glare to Bill.

Arthur stayed for a moment to hear Dutch yell at Bill about how useless he was then headed to the Inn across the street, he was dying to soak in a hot bath and soothe his wounds.

Arthur entered the bathroom and slowly took his jacket off, careful of the bruises that were forming. Once the task of getting his clothes off was done he opened the sack he brought with him that held his extra clothing. He dumped the contents on the floor, stopping when a small rolled piece of paper fell out with his clothes.

Arthur unrolled the small note, confused as to how it got there and who put it there, but as soon as he saw the handwriting on the note he knew who it was from.

"Damn magician." Arthur grumbled.

The note was short,

 **My dear boy, I wholeheartedly apologize for my absence,**

 **for if it had been my choice you know whose side I**

 **would have picked to be at. I will explain all things later.**

 **If you'll still have me? I guess we shall see, room 3B.**

 **Love, Josiah**

Arthur wrinkled the note up and put it back in his bag. As he sunk down into his hot bath all he could think about was Josiah Trelawny. It was supposed to be a one time thing. Him and Josiah. That's what they said in the beginning at least, but now… now was different. They met whenever chance called for it. They talked each other through problems and hard times and rants. He never expected any of this but now, now he couldn't stop. Josiah was starting to make him happy... And it scared the shit out of Arthur.

Arthur finished washing up and dressed in his usual attire. It had been at least two months since he last saw Trelawny alone and it bothered him that not seeing or talking to Trelawny had been taking its toll on him. He had become more grouchy and quick around people, Arthur thought as he headed up the stairs of the inn where the rooms were. Arthur was careful this time to mind he was going through the right door, didn't need another incident like last time.

Arthur found the door labeled 3B and pushed it open to find Trelawny staring out the window. He was leaning against its frame with his hands tucked in the pockets of his lavish clothing. Arthur would never get over how perfect Josiah looked, he had always thought he was a good looking man but now he sees just how beautiful he is. The way his mustache was always trimmed with just the right amount of stubble and how his suits always seemed to hug him in just the right places. Everything about this man was just right to Arthur.

"Not normally my taste dear boy but accommodating on my unexpected arrival." Trelawny said turning towards Arthur, looking him over for any serious injuries from the fight. His jacket and hat lay over the bed leaving him in his blue shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"Well I usually sleep in dirt, so it's a damn manson to me" Arthur replied, finally moving from the door and walking to Trelawny. They stared at each other for a moment before finally embracing. Arthur tucked his head into the curve of Josiah's neck, He breathed in his scent deeply, remembering just how much he had missed him.

Arthur leaned back to look at Trelawny, his hands moving to lightly grip his hips, "You've been gone for a while? Wasn't expecting to see you." He grumbled, his voice low and rough.

Trelawny sighed, then smiled "Well, dear boy, as much as I love dodging the law and sleeping in the dirt with you, I do have other business to attend to. Alas, I missed you. Mirabelle wanted to visit family in New York.. she even tried to get me to stay there. Move in with her family, drop my fabulous life of crime. Once we arrived back and I heard of Blackwater, well I didn't think I could move fast enough to find you." Trelawny gently placed his hand on the side of Arthur's face, noticing the way Arthur's face dropped. "I'm still not entirely aware of just what happened there?"

Arthur looked to the floor, "It's because she knows about this.. A'nit? Whatever this is. Ain't nothing for a wife to know of... And I still don't know myself, only that Dutch got us out." Arthur had pulled away from Trelawny. His tone clipped.

"I told you my dear boy, she's known of me for many of years, before we even married. Mirabelle is my best friend. It was a mutual understanding that I would support her and give her children and my social standing would not be questioned. Little people trust a man who hasn't delved into the great American Dream of wife, children, and money." Trelawny reached out to Arthur, grabbing his hand. Noting to ask Dutch about Blackwater.

"I know this is new, and I can't say I know of what this is.. Between us. What we do, I just know that i'm happy and for me that's enough for now, okay?"

Arthur's eyes wore a look of fright for the unknown as he looked up into Trelawny's." I just don't want someone finding out. That's all. Not to sure about your wife knowing, don't trust her much if she married your weasley ass." Arthur said cracking a small smile.

Trelawny closed the distance between them, stopping with his face inches from Arthurs, "Well well well my dear Arthur, we'll just have to see how much trust," he slid his hands up Arthur's chest, " you have for me, now won't we?" Trelawny whispered, before finally kissing Arthur deeply.

Arthur stumbled back a bit until his back hit the wall and he pulled Trelawny flush to him. His hands traveling up Trelawny's back. The heat between them grew as Trelawny deepened the kiss with his tongue darting out to pull at Arthur's lower lip. A low moan escaped Arthur before he could catch it. Trelawny pressed Arthur harder against the wall with his body, letting his hands roam over his toned arms.

Arthur's body tensed when Trelawny went over an extremely tender part of his arm from the fight. He knew Trelawny felt it because within seconds he stopped kissing and touching him.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" Trelawny asked with concern.

"No, no. It's from the bar fight, i'm sorry." Arthur admitted, feeling bad for ruining the moment because of some sore spots.

"Ah, don't be sorry my boy, I got carried away. We shall have plenty of time for other activities later. But for tonight I think it best if we just rest, hmm?" Trelawny said, slowly leading Arthur to bed.

He helped Arthur into bed with much protest of "I'm not a damn child Josiah" before finally Arthur curled under the covers beside him.

They laid there for the rest of the night, just softly talking about the last two months of each other's lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was getting more agitated by the second and seriously starting to rethink the whole mission of getting Sean back. The red-headed turd was prancing around camp like some sort of king… had been like that for the last two weeks. Arthur could only take so much.

"Imma kill 'em. I can't take much more of that irish prick." Arthur ranted while walking up to Dutch who was looking out over the water. "He hasn't stopped sense we saved him. Partying every night, bothering me, 'oh arter, I luv you I do', we should've left him with the damn bounty hunters." Arthur finished gruffly.

Dutch shook his head, smiling. "I know son, but he's just letting off some steam and celebrating to be back with family. You should do the same, celebrate a little. Let loose some, we've found a good camp, we're all together and safe. Those are things worth celebrating." He said, still looking over the water calmly.

"Well, i'm sorry if I can't see it that way… Dutch, we barely escaped Blackwater. Now we barely escaped valentine, we should be laying low and being as quiet as possible, not being loud and celebrating." Arthur said with his hands on his hips.

Dutch turned to look at Arthur, "Come on son, let's get you away from camp for a bit. Sounds like you need it," He chuckled, " I'll talk to Sean later about giving you some space, he's spirited though, Arthur, you've gotta give him that."

Arthur just shook his head and nudged his hat down a bit, knowing what the real source of his agitation was, sure the law and Sean drove him mad but he hadn't heard from Trelawny since they saved Sean, which angered and worried him. Why hadn't he told Arthur where he was or what he was going to do like he usually does?

Dutch led Arthur over to Hosea who was sitting on an old wooden chair reading a book, "Come on, Hosea, come fishing with Arthur and I!" Dutch said, excitement evident in his voice.

Hosea looked up from his book, a small smile playing at his lips, "We haven't all been fishing together since you were little, Arthur." Hosea slowly stood, with a deep cough, "Let me grab my pole."

This was the second time seeing Trelawny had left Arthur shocked and speechless.

And he STILL looked perfect, even sitting in a jailer cage, on a wagon, surrounded by deadly criminals. But Arthur was still angry with him for not writing or telling him anything at all. It had made Arthur worry, which angered him more because he now felt weak and vulnerable.

Arthur tried to hide his emotions and gave Trelawny a plain look, which let Trelawny know yep, Arthur was defiantly mad about him not writing.

"Well hello gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise." Trelawny greeted them all, giving a pointed look to Arthur saying 'let me explain'.

"Well look what the cat drug in." Dutch said, clearly not too surprised to find Trelawny in this predicament.

"I seem to have gotten myself in a spot of bother, you see." Josiah said, silently asking Dutch to get him out of this situation.

"Alright, just sit tight a minute, old friend." Dutch said as he rode towards the two police officers steering the wagon.

"Hello friends!" Dutch greeted, "This is one beautiful country you have here, i'm Hoagy Macintosh, these here are my two deputies." Dutch said with ease.

"You a scot?" The one officer asked, seeming uninterested in whatever Dutch had to say.

"Partly...the best part." Dutch's response was the right one because it had both men looking to Dutch and laughing.

"Well Mr. Macintosh! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm sheriff Leigh Grey and this is officer Archibald Macgregor. I'm pleased you've decided to stop by good ole Rhodes." The Sheriff said, accepting Dutch's tales.

"Now tell me sir, what did the silly fancy fop back there do? Nothing too terrible I trust?" Dutch inquired.

"He was accused of running a gold-mining investment scam." Leigh Grey answered.

"Oh no no no, i'm sure he wasn't, you see he is a friend of mine and a magician. He is a fool but not a bad feller I assure you."

As Dutch kept talking to the officers the criminals in the back had managed to pick the lock and jump out of the cage.

Arthur had tried warning them not to do that but they didn't care to listen, and of course Dutch had to volunteer him to help this Archibald feller go get them. great.

"Where you been staying, old friend, there's always room at the camp?" Dutch asked as they walked out of Rhodes. Arthur followed silently behind with Hosea. His mind still clouded with why Josiah hadn't said anything to him about where he was.

"Oh around, i'm renting… a caravan on the edge of town, behind the church," He pointedly looked back at Arthur, his eyes conveying the message, come see me, " it's horrible, but no one comes looking."

"Also, i've heard some talk of bounties on you Dutch, good bounties." Trelawny said.

This made Hosea pipe up, "Where you hear this?" He asked.

"At a camp up by the state line, there was talk of super agents. I'm sure it's all just talk but I wanted to let you know." Trelawny said, stopping on one foot and making a show of turning around to look at the three of them.

"Thank you, Josiah. We appreciate it. Now, stay outta trouble." Dutch said with gentle sternness.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Trelawny gave a bow to them and discreetly winked at Arthur before walking away.

"Strange man." Hosea grumbled before turning around to head towards their horses.

That night Arthur rode out to Trelawny's caravan.

Thank god Josiah was out sitting by the fire with a book because there were many surrounding caravans and Arthur wouldn't have known which Trelawny inhabited.

Trelawny stood with a smile when he saw Arthur approach on his horse, he put his book down and walked towards Arthur but stopped when he saw the expression on his face as he climbed down from the black shire.

Arthur didn't walk any closer to Josiah, "Where the hell were you?" Arthur said with a deep rumble. He stood with his hands on his belt buckle and his head tilted towards the ground, face hidden by his hat and the dark.

If Trelawny hadn't been so shocked by Arthur's mood, he would have stated that he could win the world over with that pose, all tense and taut, it was the sexiest thing Trelawny had ever seen.

"I'm sorry my dear boy, I was deep into a scam and had no way of contact without outting the scam. Also it came on right after we helped the irish lad, so there was no time to let you know," Trelawny slowly moved to stand in front of Arthur, "If I worried you I had no intention of it."

Arthur looked up at trelawny from under his hat, loosening up a bit. He could feel his anger slowly dissipate when he looked into those blue eyes.

"Don't like being worried, that's all." he grounded out.

Trelawny slowly and gently reached out to grip Arthur's chin to pull him close enough to kiss but Arthur jolted out of his touch looking everywhere to make sure no eyes had seen the exchange.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Arthur whispered quickly.

Trelawny looked into Arthur's alert blue eyes, "I am sorry, my dear. Please forgive me, I seem to have lost myself" Trelawny said tensely, he smoothed down his jacket and turned to go inside the caravan, motioning for Arthur to follow.

"It's ok" Arthur mumbled quietly, still a little tense.

Once inside the caravan, Trelawny slowly put his hands on either side of Arthur's arms, rubbing gently, "Arthur, you mustn't be afraid to tell your feelings out loud… I know you're not used to it, but, listen to me, it is not a weakness of any sorts, okay? I dare say, but I believe I have feelings for you and you for me, meaning we must tell eachother our emotions to keep whatever this is afloat." Trelawny said quietly, eyes searching Arthurs.

"I'm sorry, I've got a lot of learning to do when it comes to this... I feel like I'm always messing up or not understanding-" Arthur rambled, reaching up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

Trelawny cut him off with a chaste kiss, "That is why we must talk about our feelings my dear Arthur."

Trelawny kissed him again, yet harder this time. "But I do believe we've had enough talking tonight, my dear, I wish to show you just how much I missed you." Trelawny said, leading Arthur to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur woke up to the bright light of the sun shining into Trelawny's caravan. Josiah's satin red sheets were tangled around both of their bodies. Trelawny's head lay on Arthur's bare chest with his arms spread across his stomach.

Arthur tilted his head down to get a better look at Josiah. He noticed how relaxed and peaceful he was while sleeping and how his lean body fit perfectly against his own. He also noticed how perfect he looked even with his hair messed up from the night before. Arthur's eyes were then drawn to the beauty marks that littered Josiah's body, he was especially admiring the one right under his eye that was shaped like a heart.

Arthur didn't even realize that he had begun lightly tracing the beauty mark until he felt Josiah start to stir.

"Well, good morning," Josiah said, squinting his eyes from the sun and taking in Arthur's appearance, "might I say, you look absolutely beautiful this morning."

Arthur's cheeks flared red, he wasn't accustomed to being complimented. He shook his head softly, "Naw, this ugly old mug has seen better days."

Trelawny sat up gently, shifting his body to the side and resting up on his elbow. He chose that moment to just simply stare into Arthur's blue eyes, which were vivid in the sun, he knew he was making Arthur uncomfortable by the way he wiggled under his stare.

Josiah reached his hand out and started playing with the hair on Arthur's chest, a small smile tugging at his face, "Dear boy, if you are old than I must be ancient, and by last night's measure, I believe it proves we are very...agile and spry for our ages, wouldn't you say?" Josiah had moved closer to Arthur were his breath could be felt on his neck and his voice became a deep whisper.

Trelawny's hand slowly traced lower and lower, his fingertips gently caressing the inside of Arthur's thigh, causing Arthur to let out a deep sigh.

"Now, I don't think an old man would be capable of such a reaction, would you?" Trelawny said smiling, then grabbed Arthur's hand and led it between Trelawny's legs. "I also don't think such an 'ugly old mug' would cause such a reaction from me either." He stated smugly, releasing Arthur's hand.

"You're an ass." Arthur stated, face flushed.

Josiah then climbed on top of Arthur, cover slipping off of them both. "Yes, I am… but you love it."

Josiah then turned serious as he leaned down to Arthur, his mouth hot on his neck as he kissed and nipped.

"You're beautiful, darling, one day I will make you see this."

Arthur brought Trelawny's face to his and kissed him intensely. It was rough and passionate, all teeth and tongues clashing together. Arthur sat up with his arms wrapped around Trelawny so he could kiss him harder, wanting to put all of his emotions towards Trelawny's words into that kiss.

Josiah was the first to break away, giving them both time to breath.

"As much as I would like to continue this… I can't, there is a busy day ahead of me, my dear. Much scams and haggling to be done." His voice was deep and raspy.

Arthur flopped down on the pillow with a sigh, "You're a damn tease." a smile worked its way on his face as he tried to look annoyed.

"I love to have you hot and flustered my dear boy, I try at any given moment." He stated getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen area of his caravan to start coffee.

Arthur couldn't help but look Trelawny up and down as he walked away, he loved his ass. It was perfectly round and toned and Arthur wanted to draw it.

Trelawny sat two cups of coffee on the counter and headed to his clothes chest to get dressed. Suggesting to Arthur that he get dressed too so they could share a cup of coffee on the porch together before they had to leave.

Arthur and Trelawny settled peacefully on Trelawny's small porch steps. His neighbors were out and working, they were all poor folk who didn't have the time to notice that Arthur had spent the night with Trelawny.

"So, I was thinking, you should meet Mirabelle. Before you freak out, I think it would be good for both of you to meet each other and know for sure there is no cause for concern." Trelawny said slowly, knowing this to be a touchy topic.

Arthur immediately felt his hands start to sweat and those damned butterflies gather in the bottom of his stomach making him uncomfortable.

"I know we don't know exactly what this is,but, I think it's the right move. It'll be nice for Mirabelle not to be worried about who I'm out with and I think it'll help you to worry less about her telling anyone or freaking out, okay dear boy? At least think about it?" Josiah asked, looking to Arthur for a response.

Arthur sat with his coffee cup in hand and his head hanging down, "Sure, i'll think about it. But I ain't making no promises." He said, shaking his head, trying to cover up the fact that he was freaking out.

He stood up from the steps, still feeling nervous, he just had a bad feeling that if she knew what he looked like there could be no denying it… if she told, everyone would know.

He was outside but felt like he was trapped inside a tiny box that only grew smaller. He couldn't stop thinking about all the bad scenarios that were flashing through his head of the disappointment in Dutch and Hosea's face. He just needed to ride…

Arthur gave a rushed good-bye to Trelawny who was now standing with a worried look on his face which only agitated Arthur. How could he not have these doubts and fears? Arthur then couldn't help but think of himself as weak, making his situation worse.

He needed to get away before he said something he would regret.

Arthur hitched his horse to the wooden post that stood on the outskirts of camp. The sun was ruthless as it shone down on the occupants of the camp.

Arthur wasn't sure how to feel about meeting Trelawny's wife, just thinking about it worked him up again. He still couldn't believe that he was married AND had children, and on top of that they KNEW about Trelawny's attractions. How could Trelawny not be fearful of what his wife might do? What if she told someone? Arthur couldn't handle the thought, it was too much. Maybe he should stop this whole ordeal, Lord what was he getting himself into.

Arthur was brought out of his thinking from the commotion that was suddenly happening in camp. Sadie and Pearson were screaming at each other and no one was stepping in, so Arthur headed that way before someone ended up dead.

"What is wrong with you two?" Arthur yelled over top of Pearson and Sadie's yelling.

Sadie turned her rage on Arthur, " I ain't chopping vegetables for a damn living!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, madam… was there insufficient feathers in your pillow?" Arthur said sarcastically waving his hands.

Sadie sighed and pushed her way past Pearson, taking a couple breaths to calm herself down, " Look, I ain't lazy, Mr. Morgan. I'll work but not this… my husband and I, we shared the work… all of it. I was out in the fields, I can hunt, carry a knife, and use a gun. But I tell you, you keep me here…" Her anger started to rise up again as she looked to Pearson, " I'll skin this fat old coot and serve him for dinner!"

Pearson started at her from over Arthur's shoulder, " You watch your damn mouth you crazy goddamn fishwife!"

Too far. Sadie grunted and shot off right towards Pearson. Lucky for Pearson's sake Arthur was between them and able to pull Sadie back.

"Enough! Both of you! Come with me now." Arthur said looking to Sadie who was breathing heavy, " You wanna head out there?" Arthur made a show of pointing towards the forest. "Run with the men? So be it… but we do more than just hunting. We're hunted. And them things hunting us, well they got guns of their own." He voice was serious and low.

"I ain't afraid of dying." Sadie stated, looking Arthur dead in the eyes.

Arthur asked Pearson for a grocery list and took his mail.

"So, I get promoted from cooking to shopping." Sadie said plainly as she climbed onto the stagecoach.

"Shut your damn mouth, you're getting what you wanted. To go out." Arthur said, steering the horses towards Rhodes.

Sadie jabbed Arthur's side, "Hey, let me see that letter?" she asked.

"You going to read the mans mail?"

"Oh lord, killing and robbing s'okay but letter-reading is where y'all draw the line."

"Fine, here." Arthur handed her Pearson's letter from his satchel.

Sadie cleared her voice and spoke an impression of Pearson's voice, " Dear aunt Cathy,"

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at this, "You are something else.."

" I haven't heard from you and prayed to the gods above that your health has not deteriorated… blah blah blah! Oh listen to this.. I have yet to marry, but I can assure you it's not for a lack of suitors."

Arthur lost it at this point, laughing out loud. Through Sadie's giggling she asked, " He ever actually talk to a women he ain't paid for?"

"Look we're all hiding behind something." Arthur stated still laughing.

Sadie went into the store to get what was on the list, after Arthur had to inform her this was not a robbery. Arthur posted the letter for Pearson. On his way back to the stagecoach, he couldn't help but think of Trelawny. He had been filled with a sense of dread all day since he had the thought to end whatever they had, but he wasn't sure what to do.

Arthur and Sadie headed home, he made the mistake of letting her drive which ended with them killing a bunch of bandits. At least he knew she could handle herself.

"I won't be giving you no mail to post any time soon, that's for sure." Arthur stated as they neared camp and had begun laughing about Pearson's letter again.

Sadie chuckled, " I just want to peak in that journal of yours. The mind boggles."

Arthur and Sadie sat down and shared a drink by the fire that night. He had really misjudged her.

Arthur was listening as she told stories about her husband, "Enough about me though, tell me Arthur, what special lady has your attention?"

Arthur nearly spit his drink out from the unexpected question, " What you mean?" He said still recovering.

She bumped his shoulder with hers, "I seen you at night, heading off in a dandy mood, coming back in the morning looking real pleased." Sadie was smiling wide knowing she was right but sensing he didn't want to be pressed.

"I ain't gonna question you, just thought I'd ask. Anyways, thank you Arthur, it meant a lot today… you're a good friend."

And with that it was just Arthur sitting by the fire, worrying that people were noticing him leaving almost every night, this is why it needed to end. But, Arthur couldn't end whatever it was Trelawny and him had going, because if he was being honest with himself he had never been happier. I mean hell, all Josiah had to do was look at Arthur and he was content. Maybe it was time he start putting trust into Trelawny and dear god… take what they have further.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why've you been so grumpy lately?" Sadie said as she came to stand beside Arthur on the dock. The sun was high in the sky with no clouds in sight.

"What you mean? I'm always grumpy, woman." Arthur stated, but there was a gentle tone in his voice. Sadie and him had grown closer since the whole Pearson ordeal, he liked her spirit.

"No, you weren't grumpy when you was leaving camp at night… which you ain't done in awhile, so what happened, she finally realize she was smitten with an ugly, old outlaw?" Sadie chuckled, her tone playful.

"Sure, sure, something like that. Ha you wanna talk about smitten? How goes you and good ole' Pearson, I mean you already read letters from him, you could be that suitor he was going on about." Arthur jabbed back, smiling.

Sadie's reaction was to punch Arthur, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing, "That's just wrong an ya' know it."

Their laughing died down and Sadie's voice took on a caring tone.

"Arthur, you know we can talk...if ya' want. You're the only one I trust around here. So, I guess what I'm saying is if you need me, I'm here." Her eyes were deep as she looked to Arthur. Since her husband died she hasn't trusted or cared for anyone. But, ever since Arthur stood up for her, she's been able to see through his hard exterior and into the person that lies beneath, the good man. She considered him a friend, a friend that you don't take for granted.

"Ah, come on now don't get all women-like on me. I'd rather you trying to kill Pearson than get emotional." Arthur chuckled, but then seriously looked to Sadie, "But I know what ya' mean, ain't making no promises I'll take ya' up on it, but I appreciate it."

Before Sadie could reply Dutch was shouting to Arthur from his tent. "Arthur! Come over here son."

Sadie gave Arthur a small smile before he walked away. Arthur nodded his head slightly and headed towards Dutch's tent.

Dutch stood with his hands on his hips, "I was thinking about what Trelawny said, these bounty hunters? I think you should pay him a visit and find out exactly what he knows and who he spoke to." He stated, with a cool exterior.

Arthur hadn't seen or contacted Trelawny for four days now. He figured it'd be easier if he worked out his doubts and just avoided him while doing so, which won't working out for him so far. This visit Dutch was requesting must be a sign from above that he needed to face his damn problems and stop avoiding them.

"You don't sound very worried about these bounty hunters. But, sure I'll head that way now." Arthur said as he turned from Dutch and started towards the horses.

"They ain't nothing yet to waste good alcohol sweating on. Take Charles with you!" Dutch shouted. Welp, there goes facing his problems head on.

"You trust Trelawny?" Charles questioned on their way to his caravan.

"Sure, he's a weasel but he's alway been loyal to the gang. Given us no reason not to trust him, yet." Arthur stated, trying to sound uninterested in the topic.

Charles and Arthur rode up to Trelawny's caravan, but his horse was nowhere to be seen.

"Great. He's not home." Charles said stoically, "Might as well check the place while we're here, maybe he'll be back soon."

Arthur gave a nod and they climbed down from their horses and made their way inside the caravan, Arthur had an uneasy feeling.

Charles walked up first, but as soon as he hit the door he pulled a gun from his waistband, "Looks like someone got here first."

Arthur drew his gun out as well. He tried to push down the feeling of dread. His heartbeat was so intense, he was sure Charles would be able to hear it.

"So it seems." His voice came out shakier than he wanted.

Arthur walked into the caravan after Charles, "Let's look around, might be a clue to where he was taken." Charles stated.

Arthur took a moment at the threshold to compose himself, he was no good to Trelawny worked up.

He moved to where Josiah's bed was, the covers and sheets were thrown about. "He always makes his bed, must've left quick." Arthur muttered, too concerned to notice the puzzled look Charles gave him. They found blood on the floor leading out the back of the caravan, which only weighted Arthur's stomach down further.

"There's tracks." Charles said as he jumped on Taima.

Charles and Arthur followed the tracks to a small campsite, two men inhabited it. They climbed off their horses and approached them, one sat in a chair while the other sat on a bedroll.

"Excuse me." Arthur said, his voice unwavering."You seen.. We're uh… we're looking for our friend, he's real formal looking."

The man sitting in the chair laughed, "I don't think he's here, I seen a man, but formal.. Well ha no."

Charles walked up silently, "He uses a cane, looks a lot like this one." He said, pointing to the fancy cane that sat between the two men.

Arthur recognized the cane immediately, "Where the hell is he?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

Arthur was ready as soon as the man in front of him jumped up. He threw the first punch which landed on the side of the man's cheek. The man staggered back before coming for another swing. He got one punch to Arthur's eye before Arthur knocked him out, tired of playing games. He needed to find Trelawny.

Charles had the other man pinned to the ground, Arthur jumped to stand over top of him. He grabbed a fistful of the strangers plaid shirt, "Where's Trelawny?" He yelled, fist pulled back ready to swing.

The man just shook his head, " I don't know nothing!" He yelled.

Arthur's face got deadly close the the mans, "You better tell me now, you son of a bitch!"

"Okay..Okay… They took him to a cabin, over by the cornfields near Braithwaite Manor." The man took a steadying breath.

Arthur's anger raised inside of him, the thought that this scumbag would be the reason Josiah died ate him up. He began punching as hard as he could, clipping the mans face everywhere. He didn't stop until he felt Charles pulling him off.

"He's not worth it, Arthur. Come on, we need to go." Charles said calmly, still holding onto Arthur"s middle.

"I'm good, I'm good." Arthur said, breaking out of Charles's hold, he bent over and grabbed his knees with heavy breaths. He looked up and watched as the man ran away from them, he was bleeding badly. He shouldn't have messed with Trelawny, because if Charles hadn't been there, Arthur surely would've beaten him to death.

Arthur stood up straight, "Come on." He stated, heading towards the horses and grabbing Trelawny's cane on the way.

They rode out towards the cornfields. Once they saw the cabin with a fire burning outside they climbed off their horses and walked up with caution, guns drawn.

Arthur and Charles stopped when the door to the cabin slammed open. Two men had Trelawny by his arms, they dragged him down the steps. Trelawny's face was full of cuts and so was his body.

"Put the man down!" Arthur shouted, pointing his gun at the two men.

They immediately dropped Trelawny and took off towards the cornfields, Arthur shot one man down quick, with one bullet through his skull.

"You make sure he's okay, I got this one." Charles said, taking off after the other man.

"That the lot of them?" Arthur asked, voice calm until Charles was out of sight.

"I...I think so." Trelawny said, trying to get himself up off the ground.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he helped Trelawny up, "So you're alive."

"Allegedly." Trelawny said, flinching from his wounds but leaning into Arthur as he cut his hands free. Arthur gave him a once over to make sure he was okay.

"Well, don't worry. They won't be for much longer." Arthur said, his voice deadly. Josiah leaned his shoulder on Arthur's chest, Arthur's hand came around his side to hold him there.

Trelawny brought his hand up to cup Arthur's face, "I'm okay, dear boy. Just a few cuts and bruises, you see?" Trelawny's eyes wandered down to Arthur's lips,"Gods how I've missed you."

Arthur pulled him into a tight embrace, reassuring himself that Trelawny was safe and alive as he tucked his head into the curve of Josiah's neck.

"I'm… I'm sorry Josiah, ...I …" Arthur looked up to see that Charles had killed the last man, meaning he'd be on his way back. They pulled apart and put some distance between them.

Arthur began his questioning when Charles rejoined them, "Who was they?"

"They were bounty hunters...attached to Cole Stoudemire , they weren't looking for me, per se." Trelawny answered, stumbling a bit without Arthur to hold on too, but regaining his balance.

"What'd you tell them?" Charles questioned.

"Not much, told them I was an Intellectual. Come down from Oregon looking for a university job, course… they didn't believe me. Seems you stirred up quite a hornets nest in Blackwater."

"Guess so." Charles stated, climbing on Taima.

"It might be best if I stay with you gentlemen for awhile." Trelawny said looking between Arthur and Charles.

"You wanna take him back Arthur? I need to hunt." Charles asked, already heading towards the forest.

"Sure, we'll see ya' back at camp." Arthur climbed on his horse, taking Josiah's hand and helping him up behind him.

Once Charles rode away, Trelawny wrapped his arms around Arthur's middle, laying his head on his back, "I'm so glad you're here." he said, breathing in Arthur's musky scent.

Arthur rode back to Trelawny's caravan.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up and get your stuff." Arthur said, helping Trelawny off his horse.

"Didn't like this place anyways." Trelawny scuffed as he looked around the destroyed caravan.

"Sit on down, gotta clean those cuts. Take your shirt off." Arthur demanded, searching through Trelawny's cabinets for alcohol and cotton.

"Oh, I do love it when you use your demanding voice, you should use it more often. Quite the turn on, if I do admit." Trelawny said shamelessly as he peeled his shirt off and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"That all you think about?" Arthur questioned, a smile on his face.

"Well it has been four days, has it not? I fear we must do something you hate and talk, my dear."

Trelawny continued, noticing the way Arthur's shoulders tensed, "you are having doubts, I assume. With me, and with my relationship with Mirabelle, this scares you, yes? I understand...I do.. If you wish to end whatever this is then… with great sorrow, I will comply. But, if not, then you must tell me what you are thinking so we may talk. We used to talk about everything." Trelawny was staring at Arthur.

Arthur walked over to where Trelawny was seated, "Sure, we talked, but it was never this hard. It was never about us… this is new and… well, I just don't know how to go about it. But, after today I know one thing for sure… I need you, and that's that. I'd burn the whole damn world if something happened to you." Arthur's hand reached out to the back of Trelawny's neck as they both stared at each other.

Trelawny smiled as he looked into Arthur's vulnerable blue eyes.

"Why, Arthur Morgan, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Trelawny stated, eyes serious.

He stood as Arthur pulled him up and brought him to his lips. The kiss was tender and sweet, a show of just how much they needed one another.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, is this your card?" Trelawny asked, bending down to Jack's level while showing him one card. His jacket discarded and white shirt sleeves pushed up, the heat barely touching his perfectly slicked hair.

Jack giggled, "No, Mr. Trelawny that's not it!"

"Oh dear, I see…" Josiah put his finger to his chin in fake confusion, "let me check one last place, hmmm?" He reached behind jacks ear, pulling out a red card, creating the illusion that it was there the whole time, "Well, young Jack I believe you were hiding your card the whole time."

Jacks face lit up with pure shock, "Mama! Mama! Did you see what Mr. Trelawny did! It's magic, just like in my books!" Jack shouted turning towards Abigail who was watching the exchange fondly.

"I saw, you silly boy." Abigail said, smiling.

Trelawny looked up to see Arthur heading their way, the look in his eyes sent thrills through his body.

"Dear Jack, you can keep a secret, right?" Jack nodded his head vigorously, "Good, then I might be able to teach you the art of magic. But for now, I need someone to hold onto my cards for me? Would you like that job?" Trelawny asked while shuffling the deck of cards with unmatched talent.

Jacks smile grew even more, "Yes Mr. Trelawny! I would love to." Trelawny smiled while standing up and handing Jack the deck of cards, "Jolly good, I'm glad to be bestowed with such a grateful apprentice."

"What do you say Jack?" Abigail said, placing her hands in a loving fashion on his shoulders. "Oh! Thank you Mr. Trelawny."

Abigail looked up to Josiah, a warm smile on her face, "Thank you so much, Josiah. You just made his whole week." She said, her voice conveying just how much this act meant to her, being that Jack had no other kids around and had to be the center of his entertainment usually.

Trelawny smiled graciously and nodded his head, turning to find Arthur's eyes again. They held a fire in them that burned deep for Josiah.

"Like my magic trick did you, dear boy?" Trelawny said flashing a smile at Arthur.

Arthur's eyes were deep blue, "Sure." Arthur stated, his eyes never leaving Josiah's, signaling to him that he was itching to touch him and wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer.

Josiah gave Arthur his look of, ' _Don't worry, dear boy. I have a plan'_

"I believe I have a job for you Arthur. A stagecoach you see?" Trelawny said, leading Arthur over to his makeshift campsite by Kieran's, knowing once they had left they'd have the day together away from curious eyes.

"Arthur! Hey Arthur." Dutch yelled while walking towards them.

Arthur and Josiah heaved a mental sigh. Arthur believed having Trelawny at camp would be a good thing but no. They hadn't had one moment together, just small touches here and there and conversations hidden underneath small talk.

Dutch stopped in front of them, "Arthur, why haven't you gone to get Micah yet? There's talking of hanging him." Dutch's tone was that of a pleading father who just wanted his children to get along.

Arthur just shrugged, "Eh don't worry, I'm just lettin' him simmer a bit." Arthur couldn't fight the smart ass smirk that appeared on his face.

"Oh well, I think he's been 'Simmering' enough.. He would get you, Arthur, if the roles were switched." Dutch said, his voice raising an octave with annoyance.

Arthur also couldn't fight the sarcastic laugh that came out at Dutch's comment. "Now that's horse shit Dutch and you know it… I'll get him, but I'm taking my sweet ass time riding over there." Arthur said, grumbling off towards his horse like a child who just got reprimanded.

Dutch looked to Trelawny, "I heard you talking about a stagecoach? Why don't you take young Javier with you instead!" Dutch insisted… The sigh from Javier could be heard from the whole camp.

Micah was… regrettably safe from the noose for now. At least he wasn't coming back to camp for awhile, here's hoping he'll never come back, but Arthur knew he wasn't that lucky.

Arthur thought this while sitting on a log by the fire, finishing up his stew with the others. Sadie, Charles, Uncle, and him were all listening to Hosea tell the story of when he almost died.

They were all circled around the fire, but nobody was beside Arthur on the log, that's until Josiah came to sit there with his bowl of stew.

Arthur smiled, looking towards Josiah, "So, how's that stew? Any better than that mess you make up?" Arthur spoke quietly, while the others conversed.

Trelawny laughed, "I told you that was a one time accident, I didn't know you had to skin the rabbit first."

Their knees slightly brushed against the others, causing both men to look away quickly and try to pay attention to the conversation around the fire.

Arthur and Trelawny couldn't help but steal small looks at the other while one wasn't paying attention, and their knees were like opposite poles being drawn together, they would bump into each other and pretend nothing happened.

All of this would've been hard to notice if you weren't paying attention, little did Arthur and Trelawny know, Sadie and Charles were paying attention…

Charles approached Sadie at the end of the night by the chicken coop, knowing she was close with Arthur.

"Sadie, can I speak with you?" He said solemnly.

"Sure thang, whatcha need?" Sadie questioned as Charles led them behind the coop.

Once they were behind a tree Charles sighed and crossed his arms stiffly. "Well, I.. I don't really know what I'm asking, but.. You're close with Arthur, right?"

"I mean, yes. He's the only one I really trust here, but he's already got himself a lady." Sadie said, with a confused tone.

And now, it was Charles's turn to be confused "Wait, Arthur has a girl? I thought he had something with Trelawny?"

"What? Trelawny? Like in the magician that's apparently part of this gang, Trelawny?" She nearly yelled, shock and disbelief written all over her face, "You've got to be joking with me." She said holding back laughter.

Charles looked over his shoulder quickly, "Keep it down. I'm not sure, it's just, I thought you of all people would know?"

Sadie shook her head still giggling, then sobered up when she saw the serious expression on Charles face "Wait, you're serious? You ain't messin' with me?"

Charles just simply shook his head in confirmation.

"Well, why are you thinking this?" Sadie questioned, finally bringing her voice down.

Charles leaned back against the tree, "Well, the day we saved Trelawny from those bounty hunters, I swear I saw them holding each other before I met back up with them. And Arthur was really affected by it, I could see he was trying to act calm but it was written all over his face… he was very worried. Then, this whole week… They've been talking a lot, which I know isn't cause but then tonight at the camp… They couldn't stop looking at each other and their knees were touching the whole night. I'm not one to judge, I consider Arthur a great friend and he deserves to be happy. But, if someone found out.. Someone like Micah, we've have a damn war on our hands. You know how he is." Charles finished, looking at Sadie with tired eyes.

"Oh I know how he is, he'd bring Arthur down in a hot second if he knew… but I don't know Charles, I mean I guess when you describe all that it looks like something. I can tell you've been thinking far into this. You're a good friend to him. But, we don't know anything for sure and we can't just ask. Maybe we just wait and see, he could still have a girl off somewhere and Trelawny could be the one who helped them together… You never know." Sadie said, thinking over the whole situation out loud.

Charles shook his head, "I just don't want Arthur to get hurt over someone like Trelawny, he's not worth the hell that will happen if someone bad finds out. But, I agree… we should wait and see. I'm not completely sure, I just needed to talk to someone and knew you cared for Arthur."

Sadie grabbed Charles hand and smiled up at him, "Thank you, Arthur's lucky to have such a friend as yourself."

And with that they split apart and acted like that conversation never happened.

Arthur left around midnight, the camp was silent as he rode his horse down the path which led to the main road. It was there that he waited for an hour until Trelawny rode into sight.

"Took you long enough." Arthur said, giving Trelawny a playful shove with his elbow. They rode side by side to a secluded spot that Arthur found one day when he was hunting.

It was a huge, beautiful mountain that faced out towards the west, reminding him of the good old times of the past. Arthur swore the whole ride there that it was the best sunrise you will ever see in your life.

Once they arrived they went about sitting up a small tent and campsite. When they finished Arthur sat down with his back against a tree that faced him out to look over all the land below. The sun was just starting to rise, making the darkness of the night fade away.

Trelawny sat between Arthur's legs, he leaned his head on Arthur's chest, looking out over the land with him.

Arthur let out a relieved sigh and gently kissed the top of Josiah's head as he tightly wrapped his arms around the other man's chest.

"I'll meet her... " Arthur mumbled into Trelawny's hair.

Trelawny just smiled silently and covered Arthurs arms with his hands.


End file.
